To Speak in Prophecy
by Albus Paulson
Summary: Thoughts of the Final Battle. May be read independently, but it is part of the In Life or Death I am Freeverse. Oneshot.


To Speak in Prophecy 

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_  
- Order of the Phoenix, ch 37, The Lost Prophecy

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…**_

Harry threw a powerful stunner at Voldemort, which was returned by _Protego_. Harry dodged his own spell, a spell that was meant to knock someone down and out for five hours, regardless if _Ennervate_ was used.

_He almost got that curse through my shield! _Voldemort thought in a panic. _How did he get such power?! He's only seventeen!_

_**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…**_

"I, Harry James Potter, son of Lily, son of James, invoke the Powers that Be in this place. I, Harry James Potter, born as the seventh month died, swear upon my magic, my blood, and my life that my enemy, the enemy of my sires, the enemy of my friends, the enemy of my allies, will die this day. If I may fail through my own cowardice, may the Powers that Be strip me of all that is mine; so I speak, so I intend," he intoned, letting blood from a cut on his left hand drip onto the grass that was once the grounds of Hogwarts.

_So let it be done, _the wind whispered to both Harry and Voldemort.

Harry smiled wanly as he felt power from his magical reserves give him a boost.

Voldemort, scared out of whatever wits he might have had left, debated running away.

_**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,**_

Harry brushed his sweaty long hair away from his face impatiently, revealing for a split second the mark that made him famous, the mark of Voldemort's greatest shame.

He felt the feeling of magic that never left him swell like the water behind a dam in monsoon season. He was going to avenge the death and insanity of all those Voldemort had destroyed.

There will be peace after the storm, rest after the wildfire.

There always is.

_**But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…**_

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny appeared behind Harry as he stood before the enemy that had plagued him since before he was born.

Harry raised his wand and incanted, "I send you to your death, ye who bears the coward's mark."

A jet of red light – a charged silent _reducto_ - jumped from Harry's wand, hitting Voldemort in the chest, cutting him from his left hip to his throat.

_**And either must die at the hand of the other,**_

Voldemort screamed (or tried to), blood bubbling from his cut jugular and windpipe, as he felt his spirit leave his carcass of a body.

_No, no! My Horcruxes…_

He felt in vain for the tether that kept him on the mortal plane.

He saw the places where portions of his soul once had refuge, as if in slow motion.

_The Diary… _but its destroyed remnants were tucked within the accursed Potter's cloak, covering his heart.

_The Gaunt family ring… _but it was encased in glass in the Head's Office, a crack splitting the stone.

_Slytherin's locket… _but it jangled, broken at its hinges, in the Mudblood Granger girl's pocket.

_Hufflepuff's cup… _but it sat, cracked down the middle, in the Weasley's china cabinet.

_The Brith Caregan… _but the orb once belonging to Ravenclaw was clouded, never again to be usable in scrying, and it lay within the pack of the blood traitor Weasley.

Panic encased the soul of Lord Voldemort, as darkness conveyed the pitiful … thing … to the Void.

_**For neither can live while the other survives…**_

Harry fell to his knees, drained by the power needed to fuel the Spells of Righteous Retribution. "It is done, then. My life is my own now."

He swooned, but did not fall, for Ron held him up.

He opened his eyes blearily as he turned his head to Ginny. "I love you Ginny, and always know that. In life - or death - I am free, and if is the latter do not mourn my passing, but rejoice in my freedom. And remember that I am very proud of you…"

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…**_


End file.
